Contact centers can process transactions and general servicing of customers' needs. Modern contact centers use proactive methods to reach out to persons who may be existing or potential customers in order to anticipate needs of such persons and to elicit engagement of those persons in transaction and or service-based processes hosted by the contact center. Initiating proactive contact can include proactive telephone contact based on some information already known about the person. For example, a person may click on a product description to learn more about a product advertised on a web page (or within a mobile application, email, text message, streaming TV/media, or other internet/electronic-based communication channel). When the contact center learns of this action by the person, an automated offer may be delivered to that person, e.g., a pop-up message, which asks the person if they would like to chat with an agent, receive or schedule a call, make an appointment in a branch or store, or be redirected to an order page, for example.